


洞穴中的神秘客

by KitschStatue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Gangbang, Guro, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 这是我的身体，为你们舍的；这杯是用我的血所立的新约。





	洞穴中的神秘客

**Author's Note:**

> *抹布神秘客  
> *r18g预警

呃昆汀，我们以后要是真的遇到超级英雄才能解决的事件该怎么办？

我早就想好剧本了。我们是最强大的超级英雄，但这还不够，复仇者联盟里有什么我们也要有，我们的确有无与伦比的发明家，有超凡的天才……但我们还缺少……一位神。

像雷神索尔那样的？

不，要更地球化。像基督那样。有什么谢幕能比战死更好呢！让那些小丑去解决一切吧，而神秘客会为削弱敌人力竭而亡，三日后他将在全世界的注视下睁开眼睛，告诉世界有些人不能从墓碑下复活，有些人却可以！

就算世界是一座大金字塔，昆汀·贝克也是属于靠近上层的那拨。每一层都有定数。他经常站在落地玻璃窗前喝着酒，看脚下深夜未眠的光亮。这个世道你再才华横溢也不能硬挤上去，大航海的时代结束了，没有未被发现过的土地，没有未被理解的商业逻辑，某个天才凭一己之力斩获头奖已经行不通了，你必须得把谁拉下马才行。不要去赢，要抢走他们的门票，去狙击顶点！现在是谁拥有最强横的影响力，谁控制世界的思想和行动？不是总统，不是明星，这个时代人们只渴望去信超级英雄。

我们会成为超级英雄。敬神秘客！那天昆汀踩上桌子向团队祝酒，戏剧化的尖酸和狂喜让他面容扭曲，托尼·斯塔克最喜欢这套吸引人眼球的杂耍，而昆汀会在所有领域证明自己超越了他。钢铁侠正在坟墓里腐烂，而神秘客永远不会！他举起玻璃杯，仰头，喉结滚动，酒精渗入血液里，在某种迷醉里他终于再次找回自己的狂妄，托尼·斯塔克的大山在他眼前移开了，不，不是移开了，它破碎了，就和酒吧的装潢一样。曾经昆汀·贝克刚出大学校门，无限的世界在他眼中展开，他以为自己可以做到任何事，他将是时代的主角。现在他掌控全息投影技术，去他妈的二构，昆汀·贝克游刃有余，无往不胜。

他当时有没有想象过自己会这样？

神秘客的战衣还未脱下，现在它可笑得像套色情演员的戏服，披风好好熨烫过，没人理会它现在沾了尘灰和血污。昆汀躺在地上，目光放空。他已经被好好使用过了，这群暴徒用刀把他的裤子从臀缝划开到大腿根，掰开他的两条腿，在健身房练出的肌肉线条让他看起来的确像个超级英雄，实战中却不能让神秘客从一群普通人的鸡巴下保护自己的屁股。

鱼缸头，你的鱼缸呢？还没歇上几分钟，又有人把他面朝下翻过去，拎起神秘客脱力的腰，强迫他跪好，露出被操得张成一个硬币大小的屁眼。这根阴茎在他松软的肛口磨蹭几下，猛地一插到底，昆汀战衣的护膝在地上呲出令人牙酸的声响。他这身装备倒是挺像回事。有人笑起来，用力扇他的臀瓣，一根手指塞进他被撑满到极限的肉穴，往外施力，神秘客被完全撑圆的屁眼又被迫腾出一道细窄的缝隙。谁会知道神秘客的洞这么紧呢？颜色还那么浅——现在倒是既不浅也不紧啦。我看还能再插一根呢。你的超能力呢？为什么不用出来？是不是喜欢被轮奸呀？

昆汀·贝克把脸埋在被捆紧的手腕上，口水和眼泪一起滴下来。

当他被两人份的精液一次性灌满，肠子痛得和屁股一样火辣，那群人终于把玩腻的神秘客扔在地上。但这还不算完，早在昆汀·贝克以已死的神秘客之名自居，狼狈地躲进这个街区，用那张没怎么受过苦的婊子脸喘得像个揽客的男妓，拿出手机录起像来宣称自己三日前和基督一样从洞穴中复活，他们就已经想到了要把这个天使婊子钉上怎样的十字架。

他被插进一根假阳具，这根巨型假鸡巴把他的小腹都顶起了一个突兀的弧度，底部是弹簧支撑的托盘状构造，可以根据压力的改变前后抽插。有人把它踩得更深了点，压感原件受到施加的压力，巨大的阴茎顶端彻彻底底操进结肠，随着那人的抬脚，肠肉颤抖着绞紧想要把这根尺寸超标到难以承受的假阳具向外推，好不容易缓慢地排出一半，底端再次抵到静止鞋底的玩具忠实地履行职责，再次插回最深处。神秘客被迫挺直腰，大腿肌肉抽搐，嘶哑的喉咙已经发不出任何声音。

别挣扎，嗯？不然你会失血过多死掉的。

失血？狮子要在但以理面前掉下脑袋了吗？基督成为基督要流多少血才够呢？人要想成为超级英雄又会付出多少代价？鱼缸头，你知道吗，如果插上鼻饲管，有充足的氧气供应，就算没有正常的食物摄入你也能活上很久的。而且超级英雄的生命力是不是应该更顽强点？不过你算是超级英雄吗？哪有这么乖乖被操的超级英雄呀。他就差没自己掰开屁股啦。

昆汀定定地盯着头顶从这肮脏小巷透下的蓝色天空。剧痛和令人牙齿泛酸的声音响起来。我们刚好有十三个人，可以给你留一截大拇指！骨锯吱吱咯咯的声音里，昆汀眼前天旋地转，他未完的计划，他的梦，他看过的蓝天和黑夜，他的手指，彻彻底底的人的手指，小指无名指中指食指两个关节，大拇指一个，这声音还要响几次？这世道的确人什么都信，这世道人还会轮奸超级英雄，吃掉耶稣，尘世的法律无法惩罚他们，宗教法庭会封他们为圣徒：这是我的身体，为你们舍的；这杯是用我的血所立的新约*！

每年上映的那么多恐怖片都不能阻止人们洞穴探险，就像老师不能阻止学生钻防空洞。防空洞现在可不稀奇啦，多的是人打算在自家后院挖一个，也不知道会不会挖到什么怪物。几个年轻人有一搭没一搭说着话。他们就住在附近，拧开手电，提着野餐布，深一脚浅一脚往下走。一天前的暴雨，这棵树被劈成两半，它留下的坑竟连接着一个大洞，绝好的探险地点。这是现实，不会遇到洞穴怪物。组织者一马当先跳下去：还是说你们不敢？

我还记得小时候我们去钻那个防空洞呢。据说是冷战时期留下的，老师拿着铲子把它填平了。还好我们跑得快，不然上来就会发现少个人啦——你还在直播？

万一找到什么好玩的东西呢。

他们的确找到了一个好玩的东西。为首者抬高手电，那是个宝箱！

等等，谁会在这种地方放个宝箱？里面不一定是什么呢！

还能是杀人埋尸？他咬着手电筒，尝试抬了抬箱子的环扣：好沉！该不会真是灌了水泥吧？

我们打开它？

箱子没有上锁，只是把铜锁挂在锁扣上。他们取下小铜锁，看到了始终新鲜的神秘客。

End

*圣经 林前11:24-25


End file.
